Dino Thunder a New Begining a Fanfiction Challenge
by yugioh5d
Summary: When the island he is working on is destroyed. Dr. Tommy Oliver goes to Beverly Hills. Where he recruits Sam, Alex, and Clover to become the Dino Thunder Rangers. In order to defeat Mesogog and his evil forces from taking over the earth forever.


Story Challenge Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies or Power Rangers . Totally Spies is own by Marathon and Power Rangers is own by Saban. I don't make money off this challenge.

Somewhere on a island located in the Caribbean sea . A small group of what look like black and green lizard humanoid creatures with claws on their arms. Were chasing a man with short black hair spike up with brown eyes and was dress in blue jeans , a black t shirt with a white long sleeve shirt over it with a black backpack sling over his shoulders as he was trying to get away from the creatures down a hallway of a lab with sparks flying coming out of everywhere as the ground around him started to shake . As the man was running down the hallway the creatures stop their chase for a moment as they lost track of the man and they look at a tall figure in the shadows looking at them with a angry look in his eyes.

"You fools . I want you to find him and bring him back here to me. No matter what it takes. He can't be allowed to leave here with the gems . Now go and capture him right now." said the figure in a angry tone directed at the creatures in front of him.

With that the creatures quickly took off in different directions in hopes of capturing the man and bringing him back to their master at once. The man meanwhile was running down the hallways of the lab hoping to find a way out and to a safe place before the island his was on blew up with him on it. If the sparks and the shaking ground were any indication to him. The man quickly took a right turn down the hallway hoping it would lead to a exit. When suddenly one of the creatures that was chasing him appeared in front of him and block his escape route. The man quickly change direction and ran back down the hallway he came from with the creature along with several other chasing after him. After about 10 minutes of taking several turns down a few hallways. The man quickly saw a beam of light a couple feet in front of him coming from what look like a possible escape route. The man quickly gun it down the hallway hoping to get out of this hell hole and away from the creatures chasing after him. The man almost made it to the doorway. When suddenly the ground around him started to shake violently and set off a small explosion . Which resulted in sending the man flying through the air and out of the doorway and into a forest outside as he landed on the ground hard on his back.

"Man talk about a wild ride. I feel like I have being in a fight with one of Lord Zedd's monster's. I know I should rest right now. But I don't have the time with the Tyrannodrone's after me. Like Jason would always say to me. There no rest for the strong. Especially for someone like you Tommy Oliver. " thought Tommy to himself

With that Tommy quickly got back on his feet and started to run through the forest towards the beach. Just as a group of Tyrannodrone's came out of the doorway and started to chase after him. Tommy mange to make it about 100 feet. When suddenly two Tyrannodrone's came jumping out of the bush's behind him and hit Tommy's back. Sending him flying through the air a couple of feet before hitting the ground on his chest. Tommy quickly got back on his feet and saw that there was a group of about 10 Tyrannodrone's surrounding him on all sides.

"Man I guess I have no choice but to fight you off you freaks. But I am going to warn you I am not going to let you capture me without a fight. As I plan on getting off this island before it explodes. So if you want a fight then bring it on." said Tommy looking at the Tyrannodrone's as he got into a fighting stance.

With that the Tyrannodrone's charge at Tommy head on. Two of the Tyrannodrone's quickly tired to slash Tommy across their chest with their claws. Only for Tommy to block their attacks with his hands. As he then delivered two punches to the Tyrannodrone's chest sending them to the ground on their chest. Tommy tried to delivered a kick to another Tyrannodrone's chest. Only of for the Tyrannodrone to fire a green laser beams from it's eyes that hit Tommy in the chest and sent him flying through the air and making him landed on one of his knees real hard. Tommy quickly got back on his feet and saw the rest of the Tyrannodrone's coming at him. Tommy quickly got back into a fighting stance as he prepared to face off against the remaining Tyrannodrone's. When all of the sudden the island started to shake very violently sending the Tyrannodrones up into the air and to the ground hard on their backs as Tommy quickly hit the ground on his chest to avoided getting hurt. Tommy quickly got back on his feet and saw that there was now a opening in front of him made by the shaking ground sending the Tyrannodrone's fallen to the ground. Tommy quickly ran in the direction of the opening before the Tyrannodrones could get back on their feet to give chase . Tommy quickly ran through the forest and into a clearing that ended at a steep cliff overlooking the ocean below.

"Man this is definitely not good." said Tommy looking down at the ocean below

Tommy quickly turn around hoping to find another escape route. Only to look in disappointment as he saw the group of Tyrannodrone's coming out of the forest looking ready to fight him once again. Tommy quickly prepared himself to face off against the Tyrannodrone's once again. When all of the sudden the ground beneath his feet started to shake violently once again. Only this time much stronger then the last few times. Telling Tommy that the island was about to explode at any second. Leaving Tommy only one choice on how to escape from his captor's .

"I hate to run away from you guys. But I don't plan on staying here and getting blown up into little pieces. Especially considering who your master is. Wish I could say it was nice knowing you. But that would be a lie. So I only say this only once you freaks. So long and good bye." said Tommy looking at the Tyranndrone's in front of him.

With that Tommy quickly jump off the edge of the cliff and into the ocean below as the ground around the Tyrannodrone's started to explode around them with streams of fire coming out of the ground everywhere sending them all flying into the air in different directions. As Tommy head broke the surface of the water. He look in at the island in front of him as it started to break apart and sink into the ocean. When suddenly it exploded into a huge fireball making Tommy covered his eyes from the bright light. When Tommy uncovered his eyes he saw there was nothing left of the island except for a trail of smoke coming out of the water. Tommy quickly took the black backpack off his back and open it up to reveal three gems of different color's red,blue,and yelllow.

"Man it's a good thing I mange to get away from the explosion. As the last I want to happen is for the Mesogog to get his hands on the Dino Gems . As it would only mean big trouble for everyone. While I better get swimming towards the nearest land. As it would better if no one finds out about what happen on the island. Not to mention that I am the only survivor. Something tells me I am in for one long swim back to land. But I sure could use the exercise . I just hope Hayley doesn't get worried about me. As I am going to need her help in order to stop Mesogog for good." thought Tommy

With that Tommy zip the backpack back up and sling it over his shoulder's as he started the long swim towards shore and hopefully towards some help as well.

That's it for the preview chapter of this story challenge. The reason I decided to write this story chalenge is because I wanted to write a story challenge where Sam, Alex and Clover were chosen to become the Dino Thunder Rangers instead of Conner,Ethan, and Kira. If any you are interested writing this challenge down as a story just send me a personal message to tell me what your ideas for the story are and what you plan on going with it. Thank you for reading this challenge and I can hardly wait for the stories that result from this challenge thanks from your fellow author Yugioh5d


End file.
